


Nonetheless

by Katherine



Category: Fire Dancer Series - Ann Maxwell
Genre: Book 1: Fire Dancer, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: M/dere did not have the luxury of time...
Kudos: 2





	Nonetheless

M/dere did not have the luxury of time in which to mourn her kin, the proud smooth men and furred women who should be still joined to her in life. Their bodies had been burnt to ashes under makeshift pyres; they would be reborn.

Those who remained, M/dere and the other J/taals, had their new, unlikely employer. She who could call down fire was a slave like themselves. Nonetheless, they would serve her to the full extent of their abilities, and form an Act including all whom Rheba claimed. They and their war dogs would join that Act's strange dance.


End file.
